This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Consumers use payment accounts to purchase various different products (e.g., good and services, etc.). The purchases may be single purchases of products, or alternatively, multiple recurring purchases of the same or different products. It is known for consumers to provide payment account details to merchants, and further to authorize the merchants to charge the payment accounts for products at one or more regular intervals. For example, auto-payment for cable services, loan payments, utilities, etc. are known, whereby consumers provide authorization for monthly charges to banking accounts and/or payment accounts associated with the consumers.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.